You're worth the risk
by Fanfictionlover1212
Summary: Yusei has always looked out for Bianca in the satellite and now she wants to return the favor. Two years after Jack's betrayal she sneaks out of the satellite with the hope of retrieving Stardust dragon to help their friends escape. When Yusei finds her missing he goes after her. See how their adventure unfolds in New Domino. (Yusei Fudo x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author: Hi everyone, this is my first Yugioh 5D's story. I hope you enjoy reading it, just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. No flaming, please! If you don't like it don't read it, as simple as that. However, if you do like it please make sure to either favorite or follow the story. Thanks, guys!_**

 ** _This is an introductory chapter to give the readers an insight of what happened during Jack's betrayal. Of course, it will be different to what happens in the original Yugioh 5D's series as I have incorporated my OC (Bianca) into the storyline._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Jack's betrayal**

"Jack, please don't do this!" Bianca pleaded, desperation evident in her voice. "They're our friends, we can't just abandon them."

"Don't act like this isn't what you've always wanted Bianca," he argued, a series of frown lines forming across his forehead. "I thought you wanted to leave the satellite for good?"

"Of course I do!" She cried out. "But not like this Jack, not if it means hurting our friends."

Jack sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know you don't like it, I don't either. Sometimes in life, you don't have a choice. At times there are sacrifices you have to make."

He slowly advanced towards her and lifted her head up from her chin. Now she was looking him directly in the eyes. There was no denying how attractive Jack Atlas was. His eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst, his face angular and masculine in shape and his hair was blonde with long bangs that framed his face on either side. "I want you to be happy." he began softly as he gently caressed her cheek with one hand." Just imagine - Bianca Sanders a respectable citizen of New Domino City. Isn't that what you want?"

Bianca grimaced upon hearing those words. It was something that she had wanted so badly, something she thought about every single day of her life. She hated life in the satellite. There they were treated like vermin, like dirt, forced to live amongst the trash. The people of New Domino City looked down on them, saw them as lesser human beings. Not to mention the times they were harassed by Sector Security. She shuddered at the thought of it all.

"It's what I've always dreamed about." She admitted, bashfully turning away from him.

"Then come with me," Jack said looking up at her hopefully.

"Jack I -I can't."

"FUCK!" Jack cursed loudly, in his anger he kicked over a trashcan. "Bianca you're making this more complicated than it has to be. Let's leave the satellite behind and start our new life. The decision is simple!"

"No Jack, nothing about this is simple!" Bianca protested. "We're talking about leaving our best friends for our own selfish reasons. It's just not right!"

He shook his head. "It's not selfish. The boys will have each other and you'll have me." Jack then walked ahead a few steps and glanced upwards at the sky. "I'll finally be able to live my dreams of being one of the best duelists in the world. I need you to there with me, by my side."

Bianca paused for a few seconds before she said something again. "But what about Yusei..."

Jack growled in disgust and his eyes narrowed at her. "It's all about him, isn't it? Yusei, Yusei Yusei! Well let me tell you something sweetheart, Yusei doesn't care about you like I do. No matter what he says he'll always put you second, whereas I'll always put you first."

Her mouth gaped open in shock. She thought that Yusei and Jack were meant to be best friends so it was beyond her understanding why Jack would speak about Yusei this way. As far as she'd seen there had been no conflict going on between the boys and because of this Jack's spitefulness towards him made no sense.

"What happened between you two Jack?" Bianca questioned her voice full of concern. "You and Yusei used to be best friends! Did you guys have a falling out or something?"

"Nothing happened," Jack replied quietly, "It's just people change Bianca."

"But how?"

Jack exhaled deeply. "About New Domino," he said, quickly changing the topic. I'll give you some time to think about it, but I'll need an answer soon,"

Bianca responded by giving an affirming nod. She knew that if she kept questioning Jack and defended his insults towards Yusei their whole conversation would've erupted into an argument. She decided it was best to remain quiet and avoid conflict with Jack, although inside her heart she knew that she could never come to terms with leaving her friends behind, especially Yusei. Even so, she still cared for Jack and wished for him to live out his dream. All she wanted was the best for everyone.

"How much time do I have Jack?"

"Till tomorrow evening," he explained. "Meet me down by the waterfront." He took three strides towards her and pressed his lips gently on her forehead. "Think about it carefully Bianca," Jack advised. "It'll be your ticket to a new life."

* * *

Just as he had promised Jack was standing there by the waterfront the next day. He stood there, his arms folded with a stoic expression on his face, his tail coat blowing in the wind. A small smirk played on his lips as he saw her approaching him from the corner of his eye, she then ran into his embrace. As she pulled away from him they both stood in silence for a few moments.

Bianca's eye's looked out to the water. The sky over the satellite was a blanket of gray and the waves seemed to crash furiously against each other. She heard the sound of rumbling thunder, a storm must be approaching. Floating on the water was a singular wooden boat. The waves roughly tossed it side to side as if it were a child's toy. This made Bianca wonder who was stupid enough to be sailing a boat in such dangerous conditions. She knew that one the storm came the little boat would be shown no mercy and whoever was inside would have little chance of survival.

"Hey Jack, I wonder who that idiot is trying to sail out in the storm." She said.

"Mm.." he replied absently, it seemed as if his mind was somewhere else.

Unexpectedly Bianca heard the loud engine of a Duel Runner. It was Yusei's Duel runner. As it came to a halt, Yusei removed his helmet and walked towards the tall blonde. "Where is he, Jack?" Yusei asked in a demanding tone.

"Where's who?" Bianca questioned furrowing one eyebrow confusedly. She had no idea who they were talking about.

"He's out there," Jack replied pointing outwards to the water.

"Rally!" Yusei called out towards the boat in the water.

At that moment her eyes widened in disbelief. It couldn't be! Were they saying that Rally was stranded on the boat out there? It was beyond her understanding why someone would do such a thing to their friend. He was just a kid!

"The tides still going out." Jack continued. "He could be swept out to sea and then there's that storm front approaching..."

 _'Wait, a second, Jack knew he was out there? Then why wasn't he helping him!'_

"Jack, what's he doing out there?" Yusei asked a second time, his mind desperate for answers.

He sighed heavily. "I guess there's no reason to keep on lying to you," Jack said, his eyes moving up to meet Yusei's. "I put him out there."

Bianca felt something twist inside her stomach. She was going to be sick. Her mind spun trying to comprehend why Jack would do such a thing to Rally. He was his friend, they all were. Out there in the water, he was alone and vulnerable. In a matter of seconds, a huge wave could come and flip the boat and Rally would drown. She never knew that when he told her that people change, he was talking about himself.

"But Rally's your friend!" Yusei protested.

"Do you know what people are saying? Jack questioned. "That you got what it takes to be the best, but we both know that's not true don't we Yusei?"

"What are you saying?" Yusei yelled, not understanding the riddles that Jack was speaking in.

"RALLY!" Bianca screamed as she rushed towards the raging water. Jack immediately ran after her and pulled her into a tight brace. She struggled and flailed with all her might, but that only made him hold tighter. She sobbed uncontrollably, wishing that she could save him but with Jack holding her back she couldn't. She looked up at the blonde man that held her captive with disdain. She didn't know who her friend was anymore.

"You can either duel me or you can swim out there and save Rally. What'll it be?"

"Y-Yusei," Bianca sobbed. "You have to save Rally."

"What's more important to you? Proving that you are a true Duelist or are you willing to put dueling second to help your little friend?"

Yusei gritted his teeth in vexation.

"What are you made of?" Jack taunted.

Without a second of thought, Yusei removed his coat and card belt. He then dived into the murky water and swam to Rally's rescue.

"Pathetic!" Jack scoffed. "You don't deserve to have Stardust Dragon."

Bianca then watched on in horror as Jack picked up Yusei's card belt, removed his Stardust Dragon card and slipped it inside his coat before tossing the compartment aside carelessly. He then walked over to the white Duel Runner and started the engine.

"Jack what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Bianca shouted angrily.

"Bianca its now or never!" Jack exclaimed, beckoning her towards him. "Come with me!"

"N-no Jack" She stammered, taking a few steps backward. "I d-don't know w-who you are anymore!"

"BIANCA DO AS I SAY!" Jack roared as he revved the engine loudly, possibly as an attempt to scare her.

"NO!" Bianca screeched. "STAY AWAY FROM ME JACK!"

Jack gritted his teeth in frustration as he could see Yusei swimming back to the shore with Rally. No matter what he said it seemed that he couldn't convince Bianca, the girl was just too damn stubborn. There was now only one thing he could do, look after himself. If he didn't he would have to watch his life's dream disappear into thin air.

"You know what Bianca!?" Jack spat angrily. "I was foolish to think that I needed you. The only thing you would do is hold me back!"

"Jack please listen..." She begged, her cheeks stained with tears.

"No, you listen!" He yelled. "I'm better off without you. You can dwell in the slums and live with the cockroaches your whole life."

"But Jack..." Bianca continued to cry.

"But nothing!" He grunted. "Goodbye, Bianca. Have a nice life!" And with that, he revved his engine a final time and rode off into the distance.

* * *

 ** _I hope that you liked the first Chapter. Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author: Hello friends, so I'm back with Chapter 2. This chapter is the beginning of the plot for the main storyline (What you read in the Summary) Fingers crossed that you will like this chapter and hopefully will find the story's events to be quite interesting._**

 ** _Happy reading and please review! :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - He's worth the risk**

 _ **Two years later...**_

Two years had passed since Jack's departure and it was fair to say that he lived up to all his expectations. He was doing everything that he said he would, the blonde duelist sure didn't disappoint. Now ranked the number one turbo-duelist in New Domino City their ex-best friend was known as "the master of faster" Jack "ruled the duels" never accepting one defeat from any of his opponents. He was unstoppable with his Red Dragon Archfiend. As far as Bianca knew the only person who had enough skill to beat him was Yusei.

Yes, Jack was living the life that he had always wanted. He had screaming fans, attended fancy parties and no-one even knew he was from the Satellite. The blonde had always desired to be a champion and now his dream had finally become a reality. He sat on the throne as the king of turbo duelists. Living in a perfect world, with his head held high, everything about his past was forgotten. Especially the people who had cared about him the most.

They say that time heals the pain but even with the passing years, Bianca felt that she was hurting. All of her friends had different reactions to what had happened with Jack. Some were angry towards him that included Nervin, Tank and Blitz. Rally was saddened by what happened and Yusei appeared to be numb. She herself wasn't sure how she felt towards Jack. Every single day, she would carry on with her life wearing a smile on her face as if nothing happened. She thought she was strong, that couldn't care less about him. How wrong she was. All it took was for her to see a picture of him in a magazine or hear his voice on the radio and she would break down, she would lose herself.

Bianca said she didn't want him, she said that she didn't need him. She told everyone that she didn't miss Jack and that he was no longer her friend yet there she was every Sunday night down by the waterfront with tears streaming down her face. Why would she keep going there if she despised him? She would often ask herself. It was because it contained memories of the last place that they had been together. Memories that she would cherish even though not all of them were good ones.

"What happened to you, Jack?" She murmured, as the sea breeze blew through her hair. "Why did you change?"

She closed her eyes and the events of that day flashed before her. Bianca began to inhale and exhale quickly as she the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. In her mind, she would remember everything clearly. She saw Jack standing there by the waterfront, she felt his soft lips brush over her skin. She re-experienced the fear she felt for the safety of Rally and felt a dagger pierce through her heart remembering Jack's cruel words. He had told her that she would hold him back. Seeing how successful he was, she thought that maybe he was right after all.

Unexpectedly, she heard footsteps and saw a shadow appear behind her. She hastily wiped away the tears from her eyes and stood up. Bianca took a defensive stance. People had always warned her about how dangerous it was for a girl to be out alone by themselves. Before she would always laugh and brush it off, but at times like this, she was starting to believe that they were right. "Who's there?" she questioned, looking around anxiously. "Show yourself!"

"Don't worry," replied a male voice "It's just me."

Bianca turned around to see a familiar face and at the same time sighed in relief. "Oh hey Yusei"

He kicked my empty can of soda aside and sat down next to her. "What are you doing out so late?" he questioned furrowing his brow. "It's past curfew, you could get picked up by Sector Security."

"Let them take me where-ever they want." She scowled angrily. "Anywhere is better than here."

"Not the facility." Yusei corrected. "It's no place for a girl, Bianca you wouldn't last five minutes there."

"Wanna bet!" Bianca challenged, Yusei's face remained serious, he didn't always understand her sense humor.

There was a slight pause between the both of them. They both sat still, their eyes fixated on the movement of the water. Yusei's eyes then moved to his friend next to him. Even though it was quite dark outside, he was able to notice the small red blotches present under her eyes and that her nose was running slightly. She had been crying, but he didn't know why. Deep in thought, he began to assimilate his surroundings. They were down at the waterfront which happened to be the same place that Jack had left them. His eyes widened as he realized the reason behind her being upset. It was because of Jack and what had happened two years ago.

"I know why you're here."' He said, staring straight ahead past the water. "It's because of Jack."

A small gasp escaped her mouth. Bianca couldn't hide anything from Yusei. It was as if she were like an open book to him. She sighed in defeat and shrugged, maybe that was just because of the strength of their friendship. It had to be a good thing right?

"I miss him too," Yusei admitted, looking down sorrowfully.

"Wait so you're not mad at him?" Bianca questioned giving him a puzzled look. "I thought that you hated him like the others. Especially after he stole your Duel runner and Stardust dragon."

Yusei shook his head. "No, I don't. Jack did what he thought was best at the time."

Bianca looked up at him with admiration. That was one of the things that she loved about Yusei, his big heart. No matter how badly a person treated him, he refused to let himself submit to feelings such as anger, bitterness, and hatred. Yusei said that hating someone was like poisoning yourself and expecting the other person to die. Meaning that it was a pointless thing to do and explained why he never held grudges against anyone.

The brunette girl thought that she was done with the water works, but she was wrong. One tear trickled down her cheek again and it was followed by many others. In no time she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Shhh.." Yusei hushed, as he gently put his shoulder around her. "It's alright Bianca, I'm here with you. There's no need to cry."

"Y-yusei.." She choked out in between cries. "P-promise me t-that you'll never..."

"I'll never what?" he asked his voice swimming with concern.

She swallowed hard. "Promise me that you'll never leave me like Jack did. Promise me that I'll never be alone."

"I promise," Yusei replied without a second of thought. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Her head was now resting on his chest and she could hear the regular intervals of his heartbeat. Yusei ran his fingers softly through her hair and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Listening to his heartbeat had her at peace, it was the ultimate comforter that anyone could have.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of some headlights. It was probably Trudge from Sector Security. "How about we get you back home?" he questioned giving her a faint smile. She nodded and returned him a smile of her own. He then took her by the hand and began to lead her back to his garage. At the same time, he remained vigilant and made sure to watch out for the many police officers that roamed the streets. "C'mon you have to see the new Duel Runner that I've been working on," he said enthusiastically in an attempt to cheer her up. "It's your favorite color - Red."

As Bianca entered Yusei's hideout, she heard a large series of claps and cheers coming from her friends inside. "Nice job Yusei!" Tank praised, giving him a pat on the back. "Yeah, Yusei you the man! See I told you guys that we could trust him to bring her home safe." Blitz added.

"Bianca!" Rally yelled in excitement as he rushed towards her. She then pulled him into a hug. "We were all worried sick about you. I'm so glad you're safe!" he said, his eyes glimmering with happiness. She laughed, pulling off is beanie and ruffling his hair. "Happy to see you too kid," she replied, smiling back at him. "Geez, you shouldn't stress out like that. Keep going and all of your hair will be gray!"

Rally laughed and he ran back to the couch to sit down and Bianca followed. "So Bianca, what were you doing out so late?" Nervin questioned, his voice full of curiosity. "Where did you find her Yusei?" Tank piped in. "Downtown?" Blitz suggested. "Uptown, the waterfront?"

"The waterfront?" Rally mused out loud, blinking thoughtfully. "Hey isn't that where Jack...?"

"Rally that's enough!" Yusei said sternly and the young boy looked down shamefully.

"It's alright," Bianca defended, waving her hand frantically. "Don't worry about me. I'm just really tired so I think I'm gonna call it a night. See you in the morning!"

She gave the others a small wave before she made her her way to her room. Well, it wasn't exactly _her_ room but it was the place where she slept. Ever since they had left Martha's orphanage Bianca had been living with Yusei and the others. She didn't know the reason behind it but Yusei had always looked out for her in the Satellite and made sure that she was safe. For that, she was forever grateful and she wished that she could do something for him to show how much she appreciated all that he had done for her.

Rally quickly followed after her, his actions earning a frown from Yusei. "No questions Rally," he warned sternly. "She's had a long day and she needs to rest.

"Okay Yusei I won't," he vowed as he continued after his friend.

Bianca sighed heavily as she sat down on her mattress. She then reached over for a hand mirror and surveyed her reflection in the mirror...god she looked like a mess. She was surprised, none of her other friends had asked her about her red-faced appearance. How daft could they all be? Surely they would have been able to tell that she was upset. Small parts of her friend's conversation could be heard from next door. She hoped that Yusei wouldn't spill to the others about what had happened but then again she remembered that he wasn't the type to gossip anyway.

She then gave a big yawn and crawled underneath the covers before flipping the light switch off. She then closed her eyes and rolled over. Unexpectedly her radio clock turned on, she groaned in annoyance. It was possible that she had set her alarm incorrectly. A radio broadcast continued as she lay in her bed.

 _Radio host: "Wow, what a duel! Mr Atlas I'd like to congratulate you on yet another amazing victory._

 _Jack: "Thank you, it was nothing really."_

 _Radio host: "Jack I gotta ask, what drives you when you duel? Is it your adoring fans, your supportive friends, perhaps even a special lady?"_

Bianca perked up out of interest. She had never heard a reporter ask him a question like this before so she was curious to see how Jack would answer. Did he have other friends in New Domino? Had he found a special someone?"

 _Jack: "Hmph! I duel for myself and myself alone."_

 _'Well, one thing sure hadn't changed. Jack was still arrogant as ever'_

 _Radio host: "So no girlfriend Jack?"_

 _Jack: "I've already told you, there's no one! I don't need anyone holding me holding me back, weighing me down."_

Bianca gritted her teeth remembering what Jack had said to her those years ago. Without even thinking she picked up her radio clock and dashed it hard against the concrete floor. The electronic device shattered into many pieces. After seeing what she had done, she quickly switched the light back on and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Rally.

"Rally what are you..."

"Don't worry I'll clean it up," he said, gesturing to the bits of smashed radio clock on the floor.

"No Rally I..."

"Don't worry I got it." he insisted, as he picked up a broom and began to sweep.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily. "Rally I'm so sorry. It's just whenever I think of Jack, or hear his voice, I feel so ugh!"

"Wanna talk about it?" Rally questioned tilting his head to one side.

Bianca shrugged. "Sure why not?" She knew that keeping things bottled up inside wasn't going to help her, so she might as well tell someone.

"So spill, already! " Rally said, as he sat down on the mattress next to her.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. "You were right about before, I was at the waterfront. I've been going there every week for two years now."

Rally's eyes widened. "Is it something to do with Jack?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly the young boy looked down glumly, it seemed he was upset about something. "What's wrong kiddo?" Bianca questioned, tilting her head sideways so that she and he were at the same eye level.

"I was just thinking," Rally began. "If it wasn't for me, you would be out there with Jack living the life that you had always dreamed of. Maybe it would've been best if Yusei never swam out to save me," he said, his eyes becoming glassy with tears.

"Hey, don't say that," Bianca said, comfortingly putting her arm around him.

"But it's true!" he argued. "Maybe it was best if you left with Jack. He put you first Bianca."

"No Rally," Bianca shook her head. "Jack put dueling first. No matter all the great things he offered me I could never leave you guys behind. Especially..."

"Yusei?" Rally finished, earning a surprised look from Bianca. "

"Yes..., Yusei." She finished hesitantly.

"And I know how much you care about him." he continued. "How he's your best friend in the whole world and is the only one who truly understands you."

"Hmmm..." Bianca frowned, eyeing Rally suspiciously. This stuff sounded all too familiar. "Bloody hell! Rally Dawson, have you been reading my diary?

"Um, no!" He said quickly turning away from her.

Bianca continued to glare at him, her arms folded in a serious manner. She was waiting for him to admit to what he'd done and tell her the truth. It made her nervous thinking of all the things that he could've read. Her diary contained her deepest darkest secrets, things that she hadn't told anyone. It really infuriated her thinking that Rally had disrespected her privacy and had gone ahead and read through something so personal.

"Well, Rally? I'm waiting!' She said, raising one eyebrow at him.

He exhaled deeply. "Fine," he confessed. "But only some parts."

"Which parts Rally!?" Bianca snapped crossly.

Only the part about what your parents were like." Rally said slowly. "And some gross stuff about growing pains."

"Uhuh," She said, still giving him the death stare. "Was that all."

"Y-yes." he stammered, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Unfortunately for him, Bianca wasn't buying any of it.

"Rally," she hissed vehemently. "Tell me what you read in there."

"Okay." Rally gulped there was only one more part I read.

"Go on, say it" Bianca urged.

"It was the part where you said that you were in love with Yusei!"

 _'CHRIST! THE BOY HAD READ IT ALL'_

"No, no" She shook her head, this couldn't be happening. Rally couldn't know how she felt about Yusei, no-one could. Yusei had been her best friend for what was essentially her whole life. If he found out her feelings towards him and didn't feel the same way that could ruin their whole friendship. She had to do something and fast.

"So that's why you didn't want to leave with Jack." Rally observed.

"Rally you can't say anything to Yusei." She begged, clasping her hands together in desperation.

"I won't Bianca," he replied, before pausing for a few seconds. He was deep in thought "But I just don't get why you can't tell him how you feel. You know, yourself?"

"I can't!" Bianca argued, her voice full of frustration. "You don't understand, you're just a kid. Sometimes things are just complicated."

"But they don't have to be."

"Look" She sighed heavily. "There's no point in me saying anything. He doesn't feel the same way."

"You don't know that!" Rally countered.

Bianca raised an eyebrow confusedly. "What are you talking about Rally? Did Yusei say something to you?"

"No," he looked down sheepishly. "You know Yusei's not the type of guy to talk about that stuff."

"Rally, say that Yusei did feel the same way." Bianca began slowly. "What would happen? We would get married, have kids and grow old together in the Satellite. I know that we'll be happy together, but that's not the life I want for us." Her younger friend gave a solemn nod, he understood the point that she was making.

"You know, Yusei does so much for me," she said, looking straight ahead. "He's always spent his time looking after me, making sure I'm safe. He gave me food to eat, he gave me a roof over my head, protected me from all of those duel gangs and what do I do for him? " Bianca have disgruntled laugh. "Nothing!"

"That's not true, you've given Yusei back so much by just being his friend." Rally protested, his statement earned a small smile from her. " Do you sometimes tell him how much you appreciate the stuff he does for you."

Bianca nodded. "Everyday Rally, every single day. You know sometimes I want to be the one who saves Yusei, the one who protects him, the person he can rely on. I just don't know how to do it."

Rally tapped his chin deep in thought, a smile then appeared on his face. He had an idea. "I know Bianca," he piped in cheerfully. "My father used to always tell that actions speak louder than words. So I was thinking, how about you do something for Yusei? You know to show him how much he means to you."

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed beaming happily at him. "Now the only tough part is figuring out what to do?"

Bianca frowned deep thought for a few seconds and soon afterward her frown was replaced with a smile. "I've got it," she whispered to herself. "I mean it could be risky, but hey! Yusei's worth the risk." Rally smiled back at her, not knowing what she was talking about. A part of him wondered if Bianca was going to have the courage to confess her feeling to Yusei, but he didn't dare ask. Whatever she thought of was to enhance their friendship between them and he thought it was best if he didn't interfere.

"Thanks, Rally." Bianca smiled, her words soon swallowed by a yawn. "I guess I should get some sleep now."

"No problem!" he replied back. "And yeah, I wouldn't want you to miss out on your beauty sleep!"

She laughed at his joke. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Rally!"

Goodnight Bianca, sweet dreams!" he said as he left her room.

Bianca switched off her light and crawled back into bed. She was happy at the advice that Rally had given her and she couldn't wait to put her plan into action. Now all she needed to do was to wait till everyone fell asleep...

* * *

The next day Yusei and his group of friends didn't hear from Bianca. Yusei thought that she was possibly overtired from the night before and needed to catch up on some rest. The others must've thought the same because no one was worried about her absence even at the late hours of 11:00am. The others carried on with their daily business and Yusei continued to work on his runner. The only person who seemed to be curious about where she was, her friend Rally.

Now it was Mid-day and no-one had heard from her and Rally was beginning to get anxious. For goodness sake, how much longer did the girl have to sleep in? he thought to himself as he made his way to her room. He glanced over at her mattress and saw a big lump still present underneath the covers, so she was still sleeping! Rally scratched his head confusedly, he didn't know if she was still depressed about the thing with Jack and thought that could possibly be the reason behind her not getting up.

Rally then rushed towards her bed, took hold of the covers and yanked them aside. With his playful voice, he said. "Rise and shine Bianca!" To his great astonishment, the bed was empty. She wasn't there. The only thing he found was a small note written in blue pen. It had her handwriting.

 _Dear Rally,_

 _If you're reading this letter right now, it's probably because you can't find me. Don't bother looking, I'm no longer in the Satellite._ _I'm grateful for the advice that you gave me last night, about how actions speak louder than words. I'm glad to say that I am no longer afraid anymore and it's about time that I did something for the people I love. About time, that I did something for Yusei. You were right when you said that I wanted a better life and I do. So that's why I've gone to New Domino so that I can make a better life for all of us. Please don't worry about me and more importantly don't tell Yusei._

 _Take care,_

 _From Bianca._

Rally's eyes widened in incredulity as he scrunched the note up tightly in his hand. Words couldn't explain how much he hated himself right now, because of his big mouth and his stupid advice Bianca was in danger. She was out there somewhere, all alone and it was his fault! What was he going to tell Yusei and the others? What had he done?

* * *

 _ **Thoughts and reviews, please! What do you think is gonna happen next?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author: I'm finally back with an update! I know it's been awhile, sorry about that. It's just that I have been crazy busy with everything at the moment, explaining why I haven't had much time for my writing._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this update and reviews are much appreciated. So please let me know what you think of each chapter, thank you!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Watch out for Trudge**

Now that everyone had fallen asleep it was time for Bianca to commence her plan. She slowly tip-toed out of bed making sure to be as quiet as possible. Once she had left her room, she passed through Yusei's. Her eyes traveled cautiously from the sleeping turbo-duelist to the door. A small smile formed on her lips, Yusei looked somewhat angelic in his sleep. She watched him as he peacefully slept, observing the steady rise and fall of his chest. Bianca suppressed a small giggle as she began to hear him mumble in his sleep. Even though she couldn't understand a word that he was saying, she still found it to be very cute.

Now, this would be the hard part. Holding her breath, she carefully crept past the sleeping Yusei. _'Not far now!'_ She thought to herself as she noticed the distance between herself and the door was becoming smaller and smaller. In a matter of no time, Bianca was merely an arm's length away from the door. Steadily balancing herself on one foot she reached forwards and slowly grasped doorknob and turned it. Everything was going fine until...

 **CRASH!** A loud metallic sound resonated through the air., Bianca nearly jumping out of her skin for the unanticipated noise. Her head spun around rapidly and she gasped to see a large wrench on the floor. "Damn it!" she cursed, slowly picking it up before placing on a table nearby. ' _Trust Yusei to keep his tools everywhere. I'm lucky that thing didn't land on my foot!'_ she thought to herself.

"Bianca?" hearing a voice she froze. It belonged to Yusei. She sighed in exasperation, now what the hell was she going to do? How on earth was she going to leave the Satellite now that unnoticed now that Yusei had woken up? "Stupid, stupid stupid!" She hissed angrily at herself. This problem could have been avoided easily... well if she hadn't been so clumsy. Now she had to face him and think of a good excuse for where she was going or better yet where she wouldn't be going.

"Bianca..." he spoke again.

She nervously turned around to look at him, he had his back turned to her. "Yes, Yusei?" Bianca answered, her voice wavering slightly.

"When are you going to see my new runner?" He questioned drowsily.

Bianca frowned in confusion, she felt quite puzzled at Yusei's choice of topic. It was nearly half past midnight and the guy was asking her about his duel runner? It seemed all too strange. She was actually expecting him to confront her and ask her where she was going.

"I was planning to see it yesterday." She replied slowly."But I got a little sidetracked. Why is it already finished?"

"Nearly." He said, within a few seconds a snore escaped from him. "I can't wait to take for a test-run."Yusei then rolled over and Bianca's eyes widened in shock as she saw that Yusei appeared to be fast asleep. The guy had been sleep-talking the entire time. She let out a sigh of relief, before quickly gathering herself and exiting the room.

The night's air was cold making Bianca shudder. She instinctively wrapped her coat tightly around her and continued through the lonely streets of the Satellite. She knew that just as every week trash was brought in to the Satellite, things were sent out the same way. That's how she thought of her current plan.

When she was younger and lived in Martha's orphanage she befriended a boy named Dylan. Some people would say that Dylan was "different" and many didn't treat him too kindly because of this. He was quiet, mysterious and kept to himself even Yusei and the others didn't like him. They would often warn her to stay away from him, tell her that he was dangerous, but she refused to listen to their advice. No matter what they said, she still liked him the same. In the end, she was made to choose between them and with four friends at stake, she didn't choose him.

When he had reached the age of fifteen, Bianca had received the sad news that Dylan had vanished. He was never to be seen or heard of ever again. Some said that he moved to a different sector, others said he joined a duel gang, but Bianca knew he was too smart for that. Unbeknownst to everyone, behind that quiet exterior was a brainy guy and in his time away he was smart enough to work his way up. He had even gained the respect of a few citizens in New Domino City. In return, they gave him a job in which he had the freedom to sail out of the Satellite in order to send goods (or trash) in and out of New Domino. Despite having the luxury to leave Satellite, he was never offered full residency in New Domino City and was made to return home after finishing his errands. Regardless, many would say that Dylan was a privileged man and Bianca hoped that with this privilege she could ask for his help.

Finally, Bianca had reached the docks. She looked around and saw many workers bustling up and down, working with fervor. Today was the day the ships sailed out meaning Dylan had to be here. Looking around she finally spotted him. 'Wow,' she exhaled, as her eyes studied her old friend. He had changed a lot. No longer was he the scrawny teen that everyone had bullied at the orphanage. He had worked out and become buff. Taking a deep breath, she advanced towards him. She prayed that he would remember her and their past friendship too.

"Dylan!"

Hearing her voice, he scowled angrily roughly throwing a hefty box of cargo aside. From the bitter look on his face, Bianca could tell that he wasn't too pleased to see her. "What do you want?" he snarled viciously, as he marched towards her. "You got some nerve showing yourself around here Bianca!"

Bianca looked up at the muscular man with frightened eyes. He was right, it was pretty bizarre of her to ask his help like this. The dock lights flashed over his face and she gasped at what she saw. There was a large bruise on the left side of his forehead and he had a deep cut in his lip. She knew who had done this to him, it was Yusei. Even though the blue-eyed mechanic wasn't one to resort to violence, he never failed to defend himself when necessary. This explained why there was a punch up when Dylan threatened to steal Yusei's runner. In Yusei's defense, he had asked that they settle their differences with cards, but Dylan insisted that they "duel" with their fists.

"Dylan, please you have to help me," Bianca begged. "I need a favor."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" he snorted derisively. "I'm sure Yusei would be more than happy to help." He then lifted a couple more boxes and began to load them into the ship, securing them tightly with a thick rope.

"He's not my boyfriend." She objected, pacing after him. His use of sarcasm made her feel quite annoyed. "The reason I'm asking you is because Yusei can't help me."

Dylan stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. "And why is that?"

She bit her lip in vexation, knowing that once she had asked him there was no going back. Would he even consider this crazy request of hers? Bianca hoped and prayed that he wouldn't rat her out to Sector Security because then it would all be over. Their dream of living in New Domino would be gone forever. She swallowed hard, it was now or never. Clearing her throat she said."I need you to take me to New Domino."

Afterward, there was a short pause. Bianca felt somewhat hopeful, maybe he was actually considering what she had said. She tapped her foot impatiently, eager to know what he would say. The suspense was killing her. The silverette's cheek twitched slightly before he burst out into laughter. Bianca frowned at him, unimpressed by his reaction. Maybe asking him was a bad idea...

"Hey Fellas!" He called out, to the other men at the dock. "She wants me to take her to New Domino."

The men all roared with laughter, some even looking at her as if she were completely mad. "Get in line sweetheart!" one of them jeered. "We all want to be in New Domino."

"See I told you all the pretty ones were crazy!" Another one added. He was laughing so hard that he was holding on to his sides.

"Shut up!" Bianca growled, as her eyes shot daggers at them. "All of you!"

"Bianca you know that you're asking a lot of me," Dylan said, now folding his arms in a serious manner. "Do you know what could happen to me if Sector Security found out that I helped you escape from the Satellite?"

"Yes." She murmured softly. "They would send you away to the Facility."

"Exactly." he nodded. "They expect me to do this job right. I mean I'm not offered permanent residence in New Domino, but I get the luxury of going there whenever I have to sail out. Do you know how long it took me to gain their trust? I won't just throw this all away for nothing."

"I understand that you've got a lot to lose..." Bianca sighed heavily. "But so do I. Dylan I just have to leave the Satellite, it's not safe for me here. It's not safe for anyone."

"And it took you 17 years to figure that out?"

Bianca didn't reply, she simply stared into the distance with a blank expression on her face.

Dylan sucked some air and exhaled it out slowly. "Look, Bianca. I'm hearing what you're saying and don't get me wrong, I really do care about you, _but_

 _"_ But what?" She snapped irritability.

"I really don't think that I can go through with it." He finished, sighing breathily. "How crazy would I be to risk it all just for someone I call my friend? I mean maybe if we were intimate things would be different, but they're not, we're not. So my answer is no Bianca. No deal."

"Bianca's face scrunched up in disgust. "So you're saying you won't help me just because I wouldn't go out with you!?"

"Believe what you want," Dylan scoffed, as he walked away. "What I'm saying is that you're on your own. You should've left with Jack when you had the chance."

Her eyes began to well up with tears and soon they slowly trickled down her cheeks one by one. Bianca hadn't even started her mission and she had already failed. She sniffed as the tears continued to fall, it was official she was doomed. No, they were all doomed. How stupid she was thinking it would be that easy to leave the Satellite, to think Dylan would help her. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, all hope wasn't gone just as yet. Bianca began to sprint away as fast as she could. The only thing she could do was to help herself. Dylan had to know that she wasn't helpless without him. "You know the pipeline opens tomorrow." She shouted in between breaths. "I guess I don't need your help after all!"

In a matter of seconds, she felt a pair of arms roughly braced around her. Their grip was so tight that she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her head shot up and her eyes locked with Dylan's. His blue eyes flashed dangerously and his nostrils flared as if he were the Duel Monster - Battle Ox. Bianca wondered if it was something that she had said because he looked furious. No matter how hard she struggled in his embrace, it seemed as if she could never free herself.

"Let go of me you jerk!"

"Seriously, the pipeline is your second option?" He yelled, as his grip tightened around her. "Are you out of your freaking mind!?"

"Let go of me, Dylan!" Bianca screamed, flailing with all her might. "Let me go!"

"Who's runner are you going to use to cross through?" Dylan questioned, his facial expression showing utter confusion. "Yusei's runner?"

''I don't need a stupid runner." She said, struggling against his grip.

"Of course you do!" He replied matter-of-factly. "You only have three minutes to make it through. Bianca, you'll be wiped out if you travel through on foot.."

"Well, I have to do something." Bianca insisted, her voice full of desperation. "And if you can't help me then I have to find another way." She continued to flail violently in him arms, wishing that he would let go. Fortunately for her, Bianca's foot managed to ram hard into his shin, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Okay, okay!" Dylan gave in, quickly releasing his hold on her. "I'll do it."

"You'll do what?" She questioned folding her arms sassily.

"Shhh... don't be so loud." He said quickly hushing her. His eyes then scanned the docks and the other workers around him. It seemed that they had all become pre-occupied with their work. "I'll take you to New Domino."

Bianca squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around her old friend. "Thanks, Dylan you're the best!"

"What are friends for?" He replied returning her hug. "Just know that it won't be easy."

"I don't expect expect it to be."

"So you don't mind hiding out with crates of fish?"

"Come on Dylan I live in the Satellite. We're like surrounded by garbage, trust me I've smelt worse!"

Dylan threw his head back and laughed. "If you say so. Anyway, let's get you ready, the ship's about to set sail soon."

Bianca gave a determined nod. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Almost ready..." Yusei murmured to himself, as with a screwdriver he completed the final touches on his Duel runner. He gave a self-satisfied smile, all his hard work had finally paid off. "Now let's see what this bad boy can do!"

Yusei began to rev his engine a couple of times when he stopped his ears honed in on the sound of people yelling. His friends were fighting again. Sighing heavily, he packed away his tools and began to walk towards the source of the noise. He was the mediator among his friends, he settled all their disputes since he was the calm one. Entering the room he saw Blitz, Tank, Nervin on one side and Rally on the other. For some reason, the three of them seemed to be furious and the younger boy seemed scared. Yusei quickly stepped in. Three against one? He didn't like those odds, it was just unfair.

"Rally you're such an idiot!" Blitz yelled, furiously throwing something at him.

"Yeah," Tank joined in glaring at him. "How could you have been so stupid?"

Rally began to trembled upon hearing the many accusations thrown at him. His fist tightened and he looked down sorrowfully, his cheeks burning a bright red. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friends. He only wanted to help them, he wanted them to be happy but now he had messed everything up. Inside he felt as if he couldn't really blame Blitz, Tank, and Nervin for being mad at him. Hell, he was mad at himself!

"Go on Rally," Nervin urged. "Why don't you go and tell Yusei what you've done."

Yusei cautiously approached his distraught friend Rally. Unlike the others his facial expression was soft and gentle, it wasn't in his nature to be angry and short-fused like the others. "Rally, what happened?" he questioned softly, comfortingly resting his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Yusei." Rally stammered, his eyes welling up with tears. "T-this is all m-my fault."

"What is?" Yusei asked a second time, his eyes swimming with concern. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's Bianca," he began, his tears now spilling down his cheeks. "Yusei, she's gone."

"Gone where?" Yusei questioned, his tone of voice remained calm. "I'm sure where-ever she is we can find her."

"Ha! Try New Domino City." Tank piped in. "Last night she left the Satellite and she didn't tell any of us."

"Yeah, well this one knew," Blitz explained gesturing towards Rally. "But he didn't even try to stop her."

"I'm telling you guys, I didn't know where she was going till she left!" Rally yelled defensively.

"Well, we don't believe you." Nevin coughed.

"Rally maybe you're just over-reacting." Yusei interrupted. "Bianca's probably just somewhere in Satellite. How can you be so sure that she left for New Domino?"

"I know because she left a note!" Rally exclaimed. "That was enough proof for me."

Nervin cleared his throat. "And where is this so-called note?" he questioned skeptically.

Rally felt the heat rise in his cheeks, the reason being because he didn't have the note anymore. No, the boy wasn't the careless type and he simply didn't lose it. Instead, he had tossed it in the garbage furnace to destroy it. He could tell Yusei all he needed to know and he knew that Bianca would've appreciated if she kept some things in that letter private. It was the least he could do for her.

"I-I lost it." he lied, trying not to look too guilty.

"Of course you did!" Blitz countered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop," Yusei interrupted, bringing up one hand. "I believe him. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm just trying to figure out how Bianca could've gotten to New Domino."

"Well, there's the pipeline?" Tank suggested. "You know the one that opens for like three minutes."

"Hang on, she couldn't have made it through on time." Blitz gasped. "Not on foot!"

"What are you saying!?" Rally shouted, feeling quite distressed.

"No, she can't be..." Nervin trailed off.

"Bianca's not stupid." Yusei objected confidently. "She would have found some other way and the last time I checked the pipeline opens tonight."

"Oh yeah!" They all said in unison.

"And if that's the case." The young turbo-duelist continued. "I'm going to New Domino to find her."

Everyone gasped at Yusei's last statement, this was so bold of him. He was willing to put everything on the line to save his friend, selflessness was always one of his best qualities. Even so, there was so much at risk. What if the pipeline closed with him inside? What if he was captured and sent to the facility? Was he willing to take this chance just for one girl? Some of his friends had their doubts...

"Yusei, are you sure Bianca wants to be found?" Tank questioned, his voice wavering with uncertainty. "For all, we know she could've gone to New Domino to shack up with Jack."

Tank! What's wrong with you?" The others hissed.

"What it could be true!"

"If that's what makes her happy, then so be it," Yusei said. "But for now my first priority is to keep her safe and I can't do that if I don't know where she is."

"Yusei you're a good man." Blitz praised. "Just be careful buddy."

"Yeah, we're counting on you." Nervin nodded in agreement. "Go find her and bring her home!"

Yusei gave a half smile and turned around to go back to his runner. Unexpectedly he felt a light tug on his jacket and he turned around to see Rally, he was holding something out to him. "Yusei I know it's no consolation for what happened to Bianca, but I've found this. I think this might be what you've been looking for."

Rally then opened his hand to reveal a chip, specifically a chip for a duel runner. Yusei's lips slightly turned upward was he reached forward and took it from him. "Thanks, Rally!" Yusei said, his voice full of gratitude. "This is exactly what I needed."

"Where did you get that from Rally?" Blitz asked, crossing his arms sternly.

"Don't tell me you stole that thing!" Tank choked out.

"I didn't steal it!" he justified. "I found it lying on the ground.

Suddenly they heard the siren blaring loudly, the sound was even accompanied by flashing lights. They were far too familiar with those lights. It was Sector Security. Rally quickly hid behind Yusei, and he quickly concealed the chip within his gloved hand. Within a few seconds, a singular motorcycle came into view. They all groaned in annoyance. It was none other than officer Trudge.

"Is there a problem officer?" Yusei questioned boldly, the others running to his side.

"Yeah," Tank continued. "We don't want no trouble!"

Trudge removed his helmet and rested it on his bike. "Ha, why so scared boys?" He asked, a twisted smile forming on his face. "You satellites need to be kept in your place, I'm simply doing a routine check. Now stand still and cooperate." He then began to count all of them. "One, two, three, four five, si-" Trudge gave a slight pause. "It seems we have one missing." he pointed out gruffly.

"What are you talking about?" Blitz asked nervously.

"The girl she's missing." he replied in an unimpressed manner.

"N-no Bianca's just gone out," Tank defended. "She'll be back soon."

"Hmph!" Trudge gave a humored grunt. "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Be our guest!" Yusei replied sarcastically, as Trudge passed him heading straight for Bianca's room.

As Trudge entered Bianca's room, his eyes rapidly scanned the place. It was pretty standard, looking similar to any other teenage girl's room. The color scheme consisting of soft pinks, its decor mainly consisting of bronze recycled metals. A copper ornament by her bedside caught his eye, it was twisted into an array of metallic flowers. It looked brand new. Picking the object up Trudge gave Yusei a questioning look. "I made it for her," he replied quickly, knowing what the crooked officer was trying to imply. Yusei wasn't a thief, everyone knew that. Surprisingly he believed him and put it back without questioning him further.

He then redirected his attention to a set of drawers. Without even hesitating for a moment, he roughly slid them open one by one and began rummaging through them. The sight made everyone cringe, they knew that Bianca would have hated him going through all of her stuff. It was a total invasion of privacy. The man was insane, he was even going through Bianca's underwear drawer. Rally gasped as he saw him slip a pair of lacey panties into his pocket. Unlike the others, he was unaware of Trudge's sick obsession with Bianca.

Ever since Bianca had grown up Trudge began to look at her differently. When he began as a police intern, he just thought she was just as ordinary as any other girl in the Satellite. She stayed out of trouble unlike the rest of her friends and he never would hear much for her, however when she hit puberty that all changed. She grew taller, her breasts developed and she even ditched her conservative sense of fashion for short-shorts and mini skirts. Bianca also gained a sense of overwhelming confidence possibly from spending time with her rebellious friends. There was no other girl in the Satellite like her and her presence was enough to drive the sexually frustrated cop absolutely mad. Eventually, it came to a point where he was actually aroused at the thought of catching her breaking the law and so he began to target her and her friends, hoping to push her well beyond her limits.

You know I'm not one to believe in coincidences Yusei..." Trudge began, "But when Headquarters informed me that some "unwanted" cargo had made its way to New Domino City, I couldn't help but think that it had something to you."

"And what makes you think that?" Yusei asked, furrowing his brow confusedly.

"Simple," Trudge stated. "You want revenge on Atlas, but you knew that I was watching you. I was watching so closely that you knew that if you tried anything you would be caught immediately, perhaps wind up in the facility. So that's why you chose to send her instead. Isn't that what you did Yusei? Sent the girl to do all your dirty work."

"I don't follow," Yusei replied. "Maybe if you stop speaking in riddles I might be able to understand you."

Trudge growled at Yusei's witty remark but decided that he should get to the point. "What I'm saying Yusei." he continued. "Is that I don't think it's a coincidence that someone had escaped the Satellite and that your friend Bianca happens to be missing."

"So you think Bianca is the "unwanted cargo"?" Yusei asked, his voice full of satire.

"For a Satellite, you catch on fast." he snickered back.

Yusei rolled his eyes, half his conversations with Trudge consisted of insults like this. "So you're saying Sector Security has found her?"

"No," he scowled angrily. "The girl moves fast and the patrol team are still looking." Seeing the slight look of relief on Yusei's face was enough to make his blood boil. The last thing he wanted to do was give the young turbo-duelist hope. "But don't worry." he continued. "We'll find her, all in good time."

"Save yourself the trouble." Yusei countered, feeling quite sick of it all. "I can find her myself and bring her back to the Satellite. Then we'll have no problem Trudge!"

Trudge laughed darkly. "I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way Yusei. Attempting to escape from the Satellite is a criminal offense, one punishable by years spent in the facility." Yusei's eyes widened, meaning that his words had the desired effect. Trudge wanted the boy to feel what real fear was like. "You know, it would be such a shame to mark that pretty face." He continued to taunt.

"I won't let that happen!"

"Awww chin up Yusei." he chuckled. "It won't all be that bad. Maybe because I know you I might be able to lighten the sentence, pull some strings..."

"That would be great!" Tank replied naively.

"I'll even make a special request," he said, giving a sadistic grin. "I'll say that she prefers male company, maybe that way they'll send her to the male facility. She does get along with boys better than girls."

"You can't do that!" Yusei objected his fist curling into a ball.

"Sure I can," Trudge answered casually. "You know Yusei, some of those guys haven't seen a woman in years. I bet they'll all be excited to get to know her, maybe even have some fun with her... well after I do."

"You're sick!" Rally yelled. Yusei gritted her teeth this was going too far.

"How about we make a deal." Trudge concluded, walking back towards his motorcycle. "Whoever finds her gets to keep her."

"Good!" Yusei retorted. "Because I'll be finding her first."

"Not in the Satellite you won't" he laughed, placing his helmet on his head. "Oh, and I'll tell Bianca that you said hi." and with that, he sped off into the distance.

Yusei watched Trudge disappear into the distance and he quickly removed the chip from the inside of his glove. " We can't waste any time," he said sternly, as he made his way towards his garage. "All this time we thought that the enemy was Jack, but the real enemy is him."

"I have to find her before he does!"

* * *

 ** _There you have it! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Poor Bianca, how is she going to deal with the fact that Trudge is after her. :(_**

 ** _Thoughts and reviews, please! Also if you have any predictions of what is going to happen next I would love to know :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: For those who have been waiting patiently for an update... it's finally here! This chapter will give you a greater insight of Bianca and Jack's friendship before he left the Satellite. ENJOY!**_

 _ **As always please review if you would like to read more.**_

 _ **Thanks, guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Broken promises**

Jack stood by his window, admiring the city below him that was New Domino City. It was possibly one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen however he knew that its beauty could never compare to the girl he had left behind two years ago. Sighing heavily he reached into his pocket and removed a small photograph. It was of her, Bianca Rose Sanders.

His mind traveled back to that very day the photo was taken, it was her birthday. Jack could perfectly envision what she looked like just waiting for the flash of the camera. He remembered her long brown hair, her happy smile and those big blue eyes that shone full of hope. Jack never knew that he would be the one to take that hope away...

 **~Flashback~**

Jack and Crow watched on as their friend Yusei worked his magic on a mystery object that he had found in the dump earlier. He had claimed that it would be the perfect birthday gift for Bianca and because he had never let them down before they trusted him. The fact was that Yusei could make something out of almost anything. Crow's eyes were wide with fascination at his skill admiring every little twist and turn of his screwdriver. Jack, on the other hand, felt slightly envious of Yusei's talents. He internally wished that he was the one who could do all of this for Bianca.

"Yusei are you nearly done?" Jack asked impatiently. "She'll be here any moment now."

"Hey cut the guy some slack!" Crow exclaimed, jumping to Yusei's defense. "He's been at this for the past week. You know that Yusei's put a lot of effort into this! By the way, Yusei when are you gonna tell us what this thing is that you've been working on?"

"When I was out searching for spare parts in the dumpster," Yusei began. "I couldn't believe what I saw! Someone had thrown away a perfectly good polaroid camera."

"If it's perfectly good then why would they have thrown it away?" Jack asked, sounding quite doubtful.

"Yeah," Crow joined in, sounding just as confused. "If it's not broken then why the need to fix it?"

"I wasn't really fixing it," Yusei explained, handing the camera to Crow. "I was just making sure that it would work like its supposed to. Here let's test it out, its got plenty of film."

Crow reluctantly took the foreign object from Yusei. To be honest, he had never seen one of these things in his entire life. "Yusei I d-don't know h-how to... I mean I've n-never used one of these before."

"Relax, it's easy," Yusei said reassuringly. "All you have to do is hold it into focus and then press the button."

"Oh okay, I can do that" He replied, nodding frantically at Yusei's instructions. He then did as he was told, he held the camera into focus and placed his finger on the button. Yusei and Jack waited in anticipation for the click of the camera, however, heard nothing for a while.

"Any day now Crow..." Yusei urged, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's the hold-up?" Jack questioned irritably. "Just press the god damn button already!"

"I did and nothing happened!" Crow insisted. "Guys I think this thing is still broken."

"That's impossible!" Yusei argued, his voice full of disbelief. "I'm positive that I made sure that everything was working."

"Well, maybe you missed something," He said, giving a small shrug. "I mean don't me wrong Yusei, you're a genius when it comes to this kind of stuff. All I'm saying is that even a master mechanic can make mistakes."

"No, you're just an idiot!" Jack snapped, having finally lost his patience. "Here give me that!"

Jack roughly snatched the camera from him and began to rapidly shake it up and down. He then surveyed it carefully before finding the button and pushing it many times. Yusei and Crow both watched on in horror, they feared that Jack would make things worse leaving it beyond repair.

"Jack be careful!" Yusei pleaded, watching the rash actions of his friend.

"Yeah man, you need to calm down!"

"This thing doesn't work Yusei!" Jack scowled angrily. "It's been nothing but a waste of time. You know whoever threw this camera away was smart, it is garbage and that's all it will ever be. We can't give Bianca this piece of shi-"

"Cheese!" interrupted a female voice.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow looked up to see Bianca and at that very moment, a bright flash was emitted from the camera. Both Yusei's and Jack's cheeks burned a bright crimson at just the sight of her. The girl was beautiful and no matter how hard they tried their faces couldn't hide it. Jack's eyes flickered up and down, noting the light blue dress that she was wearing. It was the perfect color for her as it enhanced the prettiness of the blue in her eyes even more.

Crow looked across at his two friends, neither of them had managed to say a word. Instead, both of them stood there gawking at her and he couldn't understand why. Okay well, maybe he understood Jack's reaction. He remembered that one day he had confessed that he had feelings for her, but it was another story with Yusei. He was a quiet guy and he often kept to himself most of the time. From memory, Crow couldn't recall one day where he had mentioned seeing Bianca as more than a friend. So how could it be the guy was blushing? Hell, his cheeks were redder than a tomato!

"Happy Birthday Bianca!" Crow jumped in quickly, hoping Bianca hadn't noticed the awkward silence.

"Thanks, Crow!" She replied beaming radiantly. Bianca looked over at her two other friends, hoping that they had remembered her special day too. After a side look from their ginger friend, Yusei and Jack quickly took the hint and wished her the same.

Suddenly they heard an outburst of laughter and looking behind they were surprised to see Martha. Words couldn't describe how happy they were to see her. The woman was like a mother to them and since they had all moved out of the orphanage, it had been a while since they had spoken to her. "You boys are so hilarious, things just haven't been the same without you."

"Martha?" Yusei mused out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, don't you have the orphanage to look after?" Jack questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"It's nice to see you too Jack!" Martha chuckled. " Yes, I do have the orphanage to look after but I would miss my baby girls special day for a thing." She said patting Bianca's shoulder affectionately. "I'm also guessing from the looks on your faces that you like my present?"

"What present?" Yusei asked, casting her a puzzled look.

"You know how Martha has a friend in New Domino? Well, she said that for my birthday I could pick anything I wanted and that she would send it over to the Satellite." Bianca explained. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Anything from New Domino City..." Jack gushed, sounding quite impressed by the idea of it all. He was trying to imagine what he would have picked if the choice had been given to him. At the moment he did have a new duel disk on his mind.

"Okay, so what did you get?" Crow asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Bianca dear why don't you show them?" Martha urged to which the brunette nodded before completing a little twirl in her dress.

"So that's your big present from New Domino?" Yusei choked out, his eyes wide with incredulity. "New clothes?"

"You've got to be joking." Jack spluttered, his reaction was very similar to Yusei's.

"Oh be quiet!" Martha exclaimed, rolling her eyes at their typical male reaction. "You boys don't understand what us girls are like. By the way, I'm interested to know what kind of great present you got for her."

Yusei sighed and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't bear to tell Bianca that he didn't have anything to give her on her birthday. Casting Jack a look, his eyes silently pleaded for him to think of something and fast. He had never let her down before and he wasn't going to start now.

"We got her this," Jack said exhaling deeply as he held up the Polaroid camera. "But it's not working."

"Guys honestly that doesn't matter," Bianca said quickly. "You know its the thought that counts and..."

"Wait." Crow halted, as he noticed a small sheet of paper sticking out of the camera. "Whats that?"

"What's what?" Jack asked frowning in confusion.

"That!" Crow emphasized again, this time successfully capturing Yusei's attention.

Once Yusei had fully understood what Rally was trying to tell him a small smile spread on his face. He was never usually one to smile often, so when he did that meant he was beyond ecstatic. "Jack it's working!" He exclaimed, as he gently removed the two photos. Yusei then handed both the camera and the photos to Bianca. "I remembered how you always wanted to take pictures of the sunset." He said thoughtfully. "It's got plenty of film inside."

"Thanks, Yusei!" Bianca smiled before pulling Yusei into a tight hug.

Even though Yusei was somewhat taken aback by Bianca's warm gesture he loosely held his arms around her for the duration of the hug. As he watched on, Jack scowled in jealously however when nudged by Crow he did his best to keep a straight face. Once Bianca pulled away from Yusei, she gave a small laugh. "Yusei don't you think its a little egoistic if I carry around photos of myself?"

What do you mean?" He questioned not fully understanding what she was trying to say.

She shook her head thinking it was best if she rephrased what she had just said. "I mean these photos are really nice but don't you think its a bit weird if I keep both of them. I'll probably just throw them away."

"You're the birthday girl Bianca," Yusei replied. "You can do whatever you like, but if you're thinking of throwing them away then maybe I can keep them. I wouldn't mind having some photographs to remember my friends."

"HOLD ON YUSEI!"

Crow had tried his best to keep Jack quiet, but sometimes there was no stopping Jack and his big mouth. He turned sideways to face him, his eyes wide with disbelief. Perhaps Jack had finally reached his breaking point. He watched on in horror as Jack boldly marched up to Yusei. Jack was known to have quite a fiery temper and because of this, he feared what would happen next.

"Now there's no need to get greedy is there?" Jack challenged, wearing his signature smirk. "There are two photos aren't there? So then I can't see the reason as to why I can't have one. I also wouldn't mind having a photograph of one of my friends."

Everyone seemed quite surprised hearing Jack's request to Yusei. It didn't sound like Jack was asking, it sounded like Jack was demanding. Why make a fuss over something as minuscule as a photograph. Yusei didn't know what the problem was, but Crow sure did.

"I don't know why you always have to make such a big deal of everything Jack," Yusei said sighing heavily. "Here just take one."

"With pleasure!" Jack exclaimed giving a victorious grin. He quickly snatched it off Yusei as everyone watched on in confusion. They all knew that Jack and Yusei always had some kind of rivalry, but they didn't think it was the case when it came to friends.

Afterwards, there was a silence between them, there was certainly tension in the air. Crow bit his lip nervously he didn't want this to happen, not on Bianca's birthday. It was meant to be the best day of the year for her, yet her two best friends were fighting. He knew it was up to him, he had to say something and fast.

"Hey, Bianca why don't we head out and try that new camera of yours?" Crow suggested, his eyes shifting between Jack and Yusei. "We should try and make the most of the day while we can."

"Let's go." Bianca agreed as she walked over to join his side. "I'm thinking that we should head downtown first." She then turned around to Jack and Yusei, for some reason she felt worried about them. "Guys, are you coming?"

"Yeah," they replied in unison, as the gang continued to walk off into the distance.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by sooner than they thought, but regardless Bianca had thoroughly enjoyed her birthday. After eating a special birthday feast prepared by Martha, all four of them sat around a bonfire gazing at the stars. They simply sat there enjoying each others company and it was times like this that Bianca knew how grateful she was to call Yusei, Jack, and Crow her friends. Everything was perfect, but even still she had something on her mind.

Bianca wondered what it would have been like if things were different. She wouldn't give up her friends for anything in the world, but sometimes she wondered what things would have been like if she still had a family or if she didn't live in the satellite. Bianca was aware that the death of her parents was something that she could never change, but what if she had the chance to live a better life. She dreamed of living in New Domino City. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Martha's voice.

"Alright! Now, which one of you is going to help me with the washing up?" She questioned, folding her arms sternly. "I hope you haven't forgotten what I've taught you at the orphanage."

"I will!" Yusei volunteered immediately.

"Me too," Crow joined in.

Bianca stood up to follow the others but she was soon halted by Martha. "Don't worry sugar you're excused for today." She said, patting her shoulder gently. Her eyes then traveled to Jack, who seemed to just be sitting there. He didn't offer his help like the others had and this was beginning to make Martha feel slightly annoyed. "You wanna help out Jack?" She asked, only to receive a grunt in response. "Okay, I'll take that as a no..."

Martha sighed in defeat, she knew there was no point getting into an argument with Jack. It seemed the guy was just as stubborn as he was when he was a child at the orphanage. Some things never did change. She turned her back and lead the others into the building, knowing that Yusei and Crow understood him just as well as she did. Now it was just Jack and Bianca sitting by the bonfire and surprisingly he was the first one to speak.

"So you enjoyed today?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah," Bianca nodded. "I'm happy that a got to spend today with you guys. Honestly, everything was perfect and I couldn't have asked for better friends. There's no place I'd rather be." she smiled.

"Nothing could've been better?" Jack spluttered, his voice carrying slight disbelief. "So you're saying that even if you had the choice you'd still be in the satellite."

"Well, I... um I don't know." She replied nervously. "I mean this place is where I grew up, its where my friends are. The satellite is my home. I would've had a completely different life if I grew up in New Domino City." Bianca gently rested one hand on his. "I wouldn't have met you." She finished softly.

At that moment Jack felt a jolt of electricity race through his body. Hell, it was as if the man was a circuit himself. He hated when she did stuff like that, how she would tease him. Did she even know how crazy he was going right now. He looked back into her blue eyes, his heart thumping wildly. If only there was a way could make her dreams come true. Give her the life she always wanted, always deserved.

' _Wait there is!'_

Jack paused for a few seconds and a small smile formed on his face. There was a way they could escape the satellite, that purple-haired freak had told him so. All he had to do was double-cross his best friend and then he would be able to live a life of fame. He would have wealth beyond his wildest dreams, all the fans in the world, but more importantly he would have her. Surely Goodwin wouldn't have a problem with her tagging along, surely he wouldn't mind if she became part of the plan...

"The past is the past," Jack said, now shuffling a bit closer to her. "Now all we have is whats ahead."

"I know," Bianca replied, resting her head on his lap. "There's no point thinking about what life could've been."

"Exactly." He pointed out. "But what if there was a way, a way for us to start a life in New Domino city."

"Then we would." She said, smiling back at him. "If we're given the choice then why not?"

Jack swallowed hard. Inside he knew that Bianca wasn't even close to taking him seriously and of course she didn't believe him but hey at least she was keen.

"Bianca even if there were costs." Jack exhaled deeply. "Would you still want to..."

"As long as I get Trudge off my back." She gave a small laugh. "Why don't we make a deal. This time next year we'll be in New Domino city, even if it is just for a day. I want to see those city lights at least one time in my life. "

"Alright, you have yourself a deal." Jack grinned, knowing that with the help of Goodwin, they could start a new life with no complications at all. "You and me in New Domino city."

"Sounds like a plan." She yawned before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **~End of flashback~**

"I wonder if Yusei still loves you." Jack murmured, looking down at the photograph once again. "Like I d..."

"Quite a view isn't it Jack?" The voice of Rex Goodwin interrupted him. "Still thinking about your days in the Satellite?"

Jack scowled defensively at the remark. "I'm done thinking about that dump Goodwin,"

"That's good Jack!" He praised in an encouraging manner. "Because dwelling in the past can sometimes cost you your future and we've worked too hard to let that happen. Now shouldn't you be focusing on your match this evening?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and smoothly tossed a singular card towards his dueling deck. It slotted in amongst the other cards perfectly making Goodwin gasp in astonishment. "I'm plenty focused Goodwin," Jack said smirking at his reaction. "You don't have to worry about me dwelling in the past. Cause if I had my way, the Satellite would've been destroyed years ago."

"I understand how you feel, but the Satellite plays a valuable role in our society," Goodwin explained. "Everyone has been given a role in life. Those from the Satellite exist so that the chosen may prosper. They keep out city functioning by recycling what the chosen discard. Without the Satellite, New Domino city could not exist. Glamorous a role it is not, but a necessary one for everyone's survival, but you know that already don't you Jack. How silly of me to give a history lesson to someone how experienced it first hand. Now leave those memories of that place where they belong." He advised gently. "Its time to make new ones."

"You're right." Jack sighed deeply before slipping the photograph back into his pocket. He then glanced towards the horizon, looking at the grey clouds that shadowed the satellite. He had to take his mind off Bianca, then only could he truly move on.

"But what if my past comes looking for me..."

* * *

 _ **There you have it, Chapter 4!**_

 _ **Did you like how I including the part where Jack was visited by Lazar? Also, who thinks Bianca feels a little something for Jack? ;)**_

 _ **Thoughts and reviews please!**_ _ **I'll see you guys next Chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author: Double update! Here are chapters 5 and 6.**_ _ **Yusei is finally leaving the Satellite to save Bianca, ladies this is what we need in a man! Adorable, selfless and loyal = Yusei Fudo. This chapter is mainly based on anime, I promise the following ones will be a lot more unique and different.**_

 ** _Review as always xx_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Tonight's the night**_

"You've only got one shot at this Yusei," Nervin advised sternly. "The maintenance hatch opens at midnight and only stays open for three minutes after that."

"He knows!"

"Then they flood the pipeline with garbage!"

"He knows!"

"And as soon as you jump over the sewage plant fence the security will be..."

"HE KNOWS!" Rally yelled a final time. He was sick of Nervin telling Yusei what he already knew. The guy knew there were so many things that could go wrong with his plan, but those were risks he was willing to take. Bianca's safe return was more important than anything else. "Try being positive for once Nervin!"

"I thought I was," He shrugged sheepishly.

Yusei's eyes fixed on the time displayed on his Duel Runner. It was an hour to midnight and he knew that now was the time he had to leave for New Domino city. Now he was beginning to feel anxious himself. If Trudge caught him, he knew he would never see the light of day again and if the pipeline shut while he was still inside, it could all be over for him. He rapidly shook his head of all the negative thoughts. Yusei wasn't going to give up on Bianca, not now, not ever.

"Hey, Yusei, are you sure you can really do this?" Blitz asked, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

"A test run is one thing," Nervin added. "But the real thing is something else. If they catch you..."

"Don't listen to these guys Yusei" Tank interrupted. "Just um... I don't know hit the gas and never look back."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Rally exclaimed, rushing towards Yusei, before handing a singular duel monsters card to him. "Here for good luck."

"What is it Rally?" Yusei questioned, staring at the card blankly.

"It's turbo-booster," he replied confidently.

"Wasn't this your father's card?"

Yeah," he said. "But I want you to take it. Like my dad said you never know when you need a boost. I just hope that it can help you bring Bianca back."

Yusei placed his helmet on his head and began to rev his engine a couple of times. Inside he found all the strength he needed, his support for his friends. He knew there wasn't a thing he couldn't do without them. He really was going to do this, he was going to go to New Domino city. "You gonna be on the monitor?"

Rally nodded. "We'll go topside so that we can get a clear signal. Now rev it up!"

"And don't slow down for nothing!"

After one loud rev of his engine, he was off! Yusei sped through the streets of the Satellite making his way through the east sector. Turning off at Montague street, he began to head south onto Davis' drive and now he began to approach the Sewage plant. "Warning you are entering an unauthorized zone," began an automated voice. "Turn back immediately." He ignored the voice and kept going, nothing could make him turn back now.

Suddenly, he felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. Something was ramming into his runner, something was trying to make him stop. He turned around to see none other than officer Trudge. "Pull over Yusei!"

 _'Trudge? How did he find me?'_

"Where do you think you're going?" Trudge questioned. "Don't you know its two hours past curfew or can you still not tell time? Pull over!"

Trudge's demands fell on deaf ears as Yusei continued to accelerate even more. Now the guy was more determined than ever, using every ounce of strength he had he lept over the security gate. He hoped that Trudge couldn't do the same.

"Hanson, come in. I need you to open the security gate and do it quick!" Trudge instructed. The gates opened and Trudge continued to speed after Yusei. "You may have beaten me before, but this time I've got something special planned for you. This time, I'm taking you down. See with that new chip you installed, I can now force you to turbo-duel!" He then began to press a few buttons on his duel runner.

 _'Duel mode engaged, auto-pilot standing by, overriding suspects duel runner'_

Lifepoints: Trudge - 4000 Yusei - 4000

Yusei gasped as without doing anything, his duel runner had switched into duel mode. He turned his head around to look at Officer Trudge who seemed to have a smug smile on his face. Maybe he was behind this...

"I used to let you off the hook Yusei, but this time my special pursuit deck is going to haul you to the facility for good. You'll never be able to see Bianca again! You see that acceleration chip you installed has enabled me to hack into your Duel runner's mainframe and the only way to break the connection is to beat me. Now I'll show you what my special pursuit deck is made of. First I'll summon out Gate Blocker in defense mode. Now with the perimeter secure I play one card face down and end my turn."

Yusei glanced at his speed counter expecting it to increase, however it remained at zero.

"Something wrong?" Trudge questioned, noticing how distressed Yusei appeared. "Did you just notice that your speed counters aren't increasing? Well, they are not going to. See it's all part of my plan. In our other duels, I underestimated the power of your deck and I almost wound up back on traffic duty, but unlike you, I learn from my mistakes. This time you won't be surprising me, but I've got some surprises for you such as my Gate Blocker Spell Card which has your game stuck in neutral. Seems like an appropriate effect wouldn't you say?"

"Why's that?" The satellite shot back.

"Because just like in life you're going nowhere unless you count going to the facility as going somewhere." Trudge laughed. "Only this time it isn't going to be some little vacation like your visit to the re-education center. See this time Yusei, you're going to be locked away for a very very long time."

"Assuming you can catch me," Yusei remarked.

 _'If I get outduelled down here I may never get the chance to see Bianca again. I can't let that happen.'_

"I summon speed warrior in attack mode!"

"Ha, I remember that little toy from our last duel." Trudge scoffed. I remember that its attack points double on the turn it was summoned, but like last time it's just too weak. I guess you still haven't learned how to add, have you?"

Ignoring all side comments, Yusei reached down and drew a card. A small smile formed on his face when he saw that it was the card that Rally had given him. 'Okay Rally, let's see what this card of yours can do. I special summon turbo booster in attack mode. Power up!" Turbo-booster attached itself to his Speed warrior and began to head towards Trudge's gate blocker. "Speed warrior release!"

"So that don't scare me."

"It should!" Yusei insisted. "Cause now speed warrior can attack using Turbo's special ability."

"Not good enough!" Trudge pointed out. "Even if you destroy Gate Blocker with that boost of yours Gate blockers defense is still too strong. You're gonna get hurt in the blast, not me."

Yusei's Speed warrior smashed down Gate Blocker and he grimaced as he lost 200 life points. He then continued to speed up, he was reaching the pipeline.

Lifepoints: Trudge - 4000 Yusei - 3800

"Ready for another surprise?" Trudge questioned."I activate my Broken blocker trap so that I can play two Gate blockers. What made you break Curfew tonight Yusei? Perhaps you're hoping to reunite with Bianca in New Domino city?"

"And what if I am!?"

"Don't you know that your kind don't exactly fit in... " Trudge jeered.

"I'm not going to fit in!" Yusei protested.

"So whats the plan?" Trudge smirked. "Are you both going to move to New Domino city and live happily ever after?"

"Something like that!" Yusei shot back. "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"You'll never escape Yusei and I'll make sure of it. I'm calling in some back up by radioing Gonogo to come to the field in attack mode. Gonogo move in an take out speed warrior!" He laughed as he watched his speed counter increase to three. "Ha! your loss is my gain."

Lifepoints: Trudge - 4000 Yusei - 3350

"Now it's my move! Its go time!" Yusei exclaimed, feeling quite determined. "I summon the Junk Synchron tuner monster. Then I activate the Graceful revival trap card."

"What are you planning?" Trudge scowled angrily. He clearly hadn't been expecting that move.

"Let me show you! See Graceful revival lets me summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard, so I'm bringing back Speed warrior. Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed warrior to synchro-summon Junk warrior!" Yusei's monster emerged behind Gonogo ready to land an attack. "Go scrap fist!" The monster was shattered to pieces.

Lifepoints: Trudge - 3050 Yusei - 3350

"Hm you pulled the same move last time we dueled, you're getting a little predictable Yusei." He taunted as his speed counted increased to four. "But now I'm gonna speed things up. Yusei you're not the only one who knows how to soup up your monsters. I summon Jutte fighter!"

"That's a tuner monster!" Yusei pointed out.

"Sure is," Trudge grinned. "And there are still more surprises to come. Jutte fighter I tune you with my Gate blocker to form Goyo-guardian. It looks as if you've underestimated my deck this time doesn't it? Now attack!"

Lifepoints: Trudge - 3050 Yusei - 2850

Goyo-guardian tossed its rope forward, snaring Yusei's monster and causing him to lose life points. Trudge knew that Yusei was probably surprised with all that was happening so he began to laugh maniacally. "Goyo-guardian is a special monster. See when it attacks it doesn't destroy anything it just takes control of them and gets it to do its bidding."

"Kind of like the relationship you have with Jack Atlas," Yusei remarked. "Huh Trudge?"

"You satellites, you never know when to stop talking back." He spat disgustedly. They both continued down the pipeline at full speed. "Nice, with my speed counter at four I'm able to activate a speed spell from my hand. Go sonic buster!"

Lifepoints: Trudge - 3050 Yusei - 1450

"When you said you were full of surprises, you weren't kidding," Yusei observed.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint," Trudge replied. "I won't be disappointing my superiors either because this time I'm not going to let you just walk away when the last card is played and with that attack, it's only a matter of time before your life points are running on empty. Now to make sure you don't pull some fancy maneuver I'm using a second sonic buster to slow your game down."

Lifepoints: Trudge - 3050 Yusei - 50

"You won't beat me this time Yusei and you'll never escape from the satellite cause once I win I'm taking you in." Trudge continued. "I can't wait to see you get locked up.

"Well, you're gonna have to keep on waiting, Officer Trudge!" Yusei replied. "Cause I'm about to put the pedal to the metal!"

"But I've got all the power." Trudge reminded.

"You sure about that?" Yusei asked, confidently drawing another card. "I summon the tuner monster Nitro Synchron!"

"Another tuner monster?" Trudge laughed."You were never one to give up without a fight. I got your speed counters all locked up."

"That's what you think!" Yusei said. "I activate a speed spell Dash pilfer."

"No way!" Trudge choked. "With my blockers on the field and you don't have enough power to play a spell."

"You should double check your screen,"

"What the?" he gasped, as he checked his screen. "But but that's impossible! You shouldn't have any speed counters, how can this be?"

After a few seconds, Trudge had a quick flashback. Upon realizing what had just happened his eyes widened in incredulity. "Oh, no! When I played that speed spell you must've countered with something."

"I sure did," Yusei replied."So if you're the only one who thinks he's full of surprises... guess again! Now I know you're not one for detail, but this little one is going to cost you big time. While you were so busy trying to hold my game down I played Slipstream which gives me the same number of counters that you had. When you played your second sonic buster, by trying to slow me down you only made me faster."

"That's just like you!" Trudge growled. "Waiting for a handout, latching onto someone else."

"Dash Pilfer get in there and rescue Junk warrior," Yusei instructed. "Trudge after all these years you still don't know anything about me. All you ever see is rules and them be broken, but you've never stopped to ask why have you? I guess it pays to be ignorant, doesn't it?"

"Trudge's eyes widened upon the sudden realization. "That hatch, you're planning to use it to escape from the Satellite!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Yusei said, his voice full of satire. "Guess nothing gets by you does it Trudge? That is nothing but me and my duel runner."

The corrupt officer gritted his teeth angrily. "Well, I'm just one move away from proving you wrong and locking you up for good."

"Not gonna happen!" Yusei rebutted confidently. "Cause I'm about to revv things up one more time."

"Another Synchro summon?" Trudge spluttered nervously.

"That's right. Now Nitro Synchron, give Junk warrior a tune up I synchro summon Nitrowarrior. Trudge I got one last surprise for you if my Nitrowarrior attacks on the same turn as my speed spell was used it gains 1000 attack points.

"It what?' Trudge choked.

"And with that, your Goyo-guardian is a goner!" Yusei concluded. "Nitrowarrior attack with dynamite crunch!"

Lifepoints: Trudge - 2050 Yusei - 50

"This ain't over yet Yusei," Trudge muttered softly.

"Oh yes, it is!" Yusei objected. "See Nitrowarrior comes custom made with a special ability. When it destroys one of your monsters and you've got a monster in defense mode like Gate Blocker it forces it into attack mode."

"But then I can't protect myself." He gasped.

"And even though my nitro warrior loses 1000 attack points. It's still strong enough to destroy Gate Blocker and win this duel!"

Trudge cried out as Yusei's monster landed a final attack and his life points hit zero. His duel runner came to a dead stop, he gave a scream that Yusei knew would haunt him forever as many large metallic objects flew towards him. Even though Yusei was a good guy, he knew that all he could do was look after himself. He swiftly dodged everything that came his way and successfully made it through the maintenance hatch. Trudge on the other hand was swallowed by a sea of garbage.

Sighing in relief Yusei continued through the streets of New Domino city. Now that Trudge was out of his way, he could finally focus on the one thing he had to do finding Bianca.

"Yusei!"

After hearing a familiar voice his Duel runner came to a screeching halt. Slowing dismounting his D-wheel his eyes fixated on the blonde man standing on a high bridge.

"Hello Jack..."

* * *

 _ **We finally get to see what Bianca is up to in New Domino city. What happens when two old friends reunite?**_

 ** _Read Chapter 6 to find out ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author: Here we see the grand_ _reunion_ _between Jack and Yusei, oh how bittersweet it is! For those who love dueling action, I have included their epic duel in Episode 4._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Old friends, New Domino.**

Walking through the streets of New Domino city Bianca felt as if she were living a dream. She gasped in awe admiring all the city lights that seemed to illuminate the city in a magical way. How she wished that all her friends could see this, _that Yusei could see this_. Her thoughts of the blue-eyed satellite were interrupted by the growl of her stomach. It had been almost a day since she had last eaten. Bianca turned out her pockets to only be reminded of the fact that she had no money. Trying her best to ignore her needy appetite she decided to continue her quest to find Jack.

Bianca huffed in exasperation, having no idea of how or where to find him. She walked past a squealing group of girls outside a television store and rolled her eyes when she saw what all the fuss was about. "Let's kick this duel into overdrive!" The blonde yelled, swiftly drawing a card from his deck. Was it possible that Jack was in the middle of some big dueling match right now? Her curiosity brought her closer to the television.

"Um, can we help you?" One girl asked rudely, whipping her head around.

"Yeah," Bianca nodded, trying to ignore all the bitchy stares cast her way. "I was wondering if this duel is being aired live?"

"No, this duel was like a month ago." another replied rolling her eyes. "It was in an exclusive tournament held at the Kaiba dome. Are you supposed to be a Jack Atlas fan?"

"I can't say that I am," Bianca replied bitterly, thinking of the past. "How can I be when I know there are bigger and better turbo-duelists out there."

"But there's no one better than Jack." the first one argued. "He's the best there is!"

"You haven't seen the best," Bianca said with a smirk. "Trust me,"

She grinned to herself as she watched all of their blank faces full of confusion. Sure Jack was a great duelist and she had to give him credit for that, but she knew in her heart that Yusei was better. Even though he had lost to Jack in the past, she and the others had watched him grow and improve every day. He was kind-hearted and talented, deserving of a life of fame and glory. One day she hoped the world would see him for what he really was. Truly the best.

Before any of them could utter another she turned her back and walked away. A part of her regretted not asking them where exactly she could find Jack, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't have been so helpful anyway. Lucky for her, Bianca had still managed to get some useful information from what seemed to be a meaningless conversation. Even though she knew he wasn't going to be there, she knew that the Kaiba dome held lots of answers.

It was quite a long walk to get there, but she eventually made it. The arena known as the Kaiba dome was huge, much bigger than it appeared on TV. There were thousands of empty seats, seats which usually would have been filled with adoring fans. She imagined them cheering Jack on, cheering Yusei on. In a simply a few seconds, her mind was able to bring the arena to life.

Suddenly she heard the sound of engines. Assuming that it was sector security, Bianca quickly hid behind a row of seats. She held her breath as she heard two people dismount their bikes. Cautiously peering around the corner, her eyes fixated on a tall blonde individual and the black-haired man he was with. "No way!" she gasped, beginning to feel slightly dizzy. "It's Jack and Yusei..."

* * *

Jack haughtily threw his head back and laughed, making Yusei frown as he rode his Duel runner towards his ex-best friend. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand about Jack it was his excessive sense of pride. From the looks of things, it seemed that the blond turbo-duelist was still as arrogant and cocky as ever. He gave a conceited smile as he looked down at Yusei.

"Long time no see! He exclaimed loudly. "How've you been?"

Yusei didn't reply him. What good would pleasantries be with Jack? The guy used to be his friend, no his _best-friend_ and he still had no problem stabbing him in the back. Jack had betrayed him, Rally, Tank, Nervin all just so he could get ahead. Simply the thought of it was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. So what was up with all of the cheerful banter? The guy was acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Whats the matter Yusei?" Jack questioned sarcastically. "Aren't you happy to see your old friend Jack?"

He started to chuckle again and now Yusei was getting really annoyed. He hated to admit it, but Jack never failed to succeed when it came to getting on his nerves. What was he even doing here in the first place? Yusei knew that it wasn't just a mere coincidence that he happened to be at the same place at the same time. It was as if Jack had been waiting for his arrival into New Domino City.

Just seeing how smug Jack looked standing there made Yusei want to give him a piece of his mind. Sure Bianca was the reason that he traveled to New Domino City, but he _did_ have a score to settle with Jack. He wanted to make him pay for what he had done to him and his friends. Yusei's Stardust dragon was meant to help all of them. It was their only hope of escaping the Satellite and once Jack had taken that card that hope was lost forever...

"So Yusei," Jack continued. "You made good time, didn't you? I hope that officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much. Please don't take it personally he's just doing what I pay him to do. Now, what brings you here?"

Yusei knew exactly what brought him to New Domino and it certainly wasn't to spend time reminiscing about old times with Jack. Even so, he didn't dare mention Bianca and what had happened. From his past experience, he had learned that Jack could be quite unpredictable and he didn't want to put Bianca in any more danger than she already was. He was certain that Jack had feelings for her when he was back in the Satellite, but since then he wasn't sure if those feelings had changed. What if he tried to hurt her just like he tried to hurt Rally? He sure wasn't going to let that happen!

"I want my Stardust Dragon back," he replied with much assertiveness.

"Hmph!" Jack grunted whilst smirking a little "I guess you'll be wanting your runner back as well."

"I don't need it." Yusei shot back.

"So it's just the card? Jack mused out loud. "I would've thought you moved on by now since it seems you've gotten over losing your runner already. Speaking of things we've moved on from _how's Bianca_?"

"She's never been better. He said curtly. "Thanks for asking!"

"Is that so?" Jack replied, giving a mischievous grin. "Tell me Yusei, how does she feel when she sees me on television, hears my voice on the radio? Does it remind her of what she could've had? Does it remind her how foolish she was to give it all away?"

"No Jack," Yusei said, firmly shaking his head. "Bianca's got good friends around her. Friends who support her, friends who care about her, friends who would never _betray_ her. You were never that kind of friend."

He snorted in response. "You knew I was never happy with being just her _friend_ Yusei..."

"I know, you wanted more."

"Right," Jack nodded. "And if my memory serves me well so did _you!_ "

Yusei's eyes widened in disbelief, it was as if the whole world stopped spinning then and there. Did Jack really say what he thought he did? He was sure he hadn't heard him right.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Yusei questioned sternly.

"Ha, you know very well what I'm talking about!" He jeered. "Don't think that I don't know about your dirty little secret Yusei. I know that you're keen on her, you have been ever since we were kids. So tell me, have you had the guts to make the first move?"

"You're wrong Jack," Yusei retorted, knowing very well that he was in denial. "There's nothing going on between us, we're just friends."

"Wow, you're even more pathetic than I thought!" Jack snickered. "I mean it's been what, two whole years? C'mon Yusei, I thought I guy like you would've had the balls to say something, but I guess I was wrong. At first, I thought you were worried that I was in the way, but even when I'm not around you're still stuck in the friend zone!"

"That's enough!" Yusei hissed vehemently. The blue-eyed satellite clenched his fist into a tight ball, he was trying to hold back every urge that he had to rip Jack apart.

"Trust me Yusei if our positions were reversed I'd be getting _some_ by now." He declared, holding his head high in a boastful manner.

"Urgh, you're disgusting!"

"Am I?" Jack questioned innocently, as he gave a cheeky smile. "Maybe one day you'll understand what I'm talking about. Why don't you go and get yourself laid Yusei and then we'll have this conversation like real adults."

Yusei gritted his teeth, now he was really starting to lose his patience with Jack. "Are you gonna keep talking trash or are you gonna tell me where my card is!?"

"Whats the rush?" Jack taunted, looking smug as ever. "Don't you want to catch up on old times?"

"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is!"

"Oh, you mean this old thing over here?" He asked, holding up Yusei's favorite card. "Does it still look the same?"

"How could you Jack?"

"That card was wasting away with you in the Satellite, just like Bianca," Jack explained. "The only difference is that I was able to take the card with me. I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hands of a loser."

"But Jack how could you talk it when you knew it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite?" Yusei argued, not understanding his choice of actions. "It was meant to help us all!"

Jack chuckled to himself. "Well, it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City and to show my thanks, you can have your special dragon card back. Here take it," He offered, as he tossed the card towards Yusei. "I sure don't need it anymore!"

The Satellite duelist now had his most prized card back in his possession. The feeling was so surreal, it had been so long since he had last seen his Stardust Dragon. He thought that he'd never be able to hold that card ever again, but for some reason getting his card back from Jack didn't feel as good as he thought it would. Yusei wanted to earn his Stardust dragon card back and he wanted Jack to experience a crushing defeat in a turbo-duel. If Jack were to lose his title, Yusei knew that he would never get over that humiliation. He looked at the card, deep in thought just thinking about it all.

"What now Yusei, are you having second thoughts," Jack sneered, to which Yusei immediately tossed the card back to him.

"No Jack I want the card, but I want to make you pay for what you did more." Yusei countered. "And when I beat you I'll take my card."

"Hmm..." He smirked upon the idea of the challenge. "You always were a dreamer. Well, get ready because here comes your wake-up call!"

* * *

Together they sped along the highways of New Domino city, Yusei not far behind Jack. The Satellite duelist sighed in awe internally admiring the many high-rise buildings and skyscrapers. The city itself was lit up in such a magical way and now Yusei was beginning to understand Bianca's desire to be out of the Satellite. Jack was right, she would've loved all of these things. Then it suddenly occurred to him, Jack was taking a longer route than usual. Was it possible that he was rub in the fact that Yusei never got to live in the beautiful city?

"When are you gonna tell me where we're heading Jack?"

"Stop your worrying and enjoy the view already!" He enthused. "So what do you think of New Domino city? It's a little step up from the Satellite, isn't it? But I'm if you get homesick I'm sure that I can find a trash bin for you to play in!"

"Are we gonna duel or are we gonna play tour guide all night?" Yusei questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jack chuckled to himself, he remembered that Yusei was well-known for his witty remarks. "Well since you worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd show you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite sector."

Yusei scowled. "We'll see about that!"

"Yes we will," Jack nodded in agreement. Looks like we're here. Welcome to the Kaiba Dome."

They entered the stadium and soon after their duel runners came to a screeching halt. Yusei dismounted his D-wheel and surveyed the dueling stadium with wide eyes. The place was absolutely massive, it looked as if could've held thousands of people.

"This Duel Dome's impressive isn't it?" Jack said, interrupting his thoughts. "Television just doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans. All of em chanting your name, cheering you on, but that's something that you're never going to experience Yusei! Cause after this duel, the only people that are going to be cheering you on will be your loser friends back in the Satellite. That's if they don't turn their backs on you after you don't return with their Stardust Dragon."

"Huh?" Yusei squinted his eyes as the bright lights of the Kaiba dome began to illuminate the stadium.

"I wish I could be there to see their faces." He sneered. "When you try explaining to them that you had the card, but got greedy and turned it down for the chance to duel me. You're gonna regret ever coming here Yusei, cause I'm going to beat you with your own card." Jack said as he slipped Stardust dragon into his deck.

They both moved their D-wheel to the starting lines. Looking around the dueling arena made Yusei feel slightly nervous, he had never been inside a building of this magnitude in his whole life. Although he kept a straight face, Jack was easily able to tell that the nerves were getting to him.

 _"Turbo-duel activated"_

 **"** Now then, try not to get scared will ya?" He commented jokingly. "This course can be really rough on first-timers."

 _"Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by."_

Lifepoints: Jack - 4000 Yusei - 4000

"Let's ride!" They exclaimed in unison as they sped past the starting line.

"Yusei I did always enjoy dueling you. Jack said, giving a nostalgic smile. "We've been battling with these monsters in our decks ever since we were kids and this old friend is going to be a trip down memory lane."

"Heres to history!" Yusei exclaimed, drawing a card. "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode."

"Well, now isn't that a blast from the past as is this my Mad Archfiend! Yusei this is just like old times," Jack recalled, turning around his Duel runner to face him. "Only 200mph faster. Now Mad Archfiend sting it to that Quillbolt!"

The demonic creature group up the skull within it center with sharp teeth-like structures and hurled its remains towards Yusei's Quillbolt. His monster disappeared immediately. "Things seem to have started the way our last way ended," Jack observed. "With you losing precious life points!"

Yusei gritted his teeth in vexation as he saw his life points drop down to 3000 and lost one speed counter. "You'll regret doing that Jack!"

Lifepoints: Jack - 4000 Yusei - 3000

"Yusei the only thing that I'm going to regret is that this duel isn't being broadcasted to the millions of fans around the globe that cheer for me night after night. They've earned the right to witness my greatest challenge ever and my greatest victory. You do realize that you're going to lose this little battle tonight don't you?"

"You keep talking Jack!" He snapped crossly. Luckily for him, he gained one speed counter back. "I'm up to speed and now I can summon my Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!"

Jack smirked to himself seeing that Yusei's Junk Synchron had a measly 1300 attack points.

 _'Ha, my blenders got more horsepower!'_

"Remeber when I said that you'll regret taking out my Quillbolt?" Yusei questioned. "Well here's why. See thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can bring it back to the field."

"Big deal!" Jack scoffed, sounding quite unimpressed. "Yusei you'll need to do better."

Yusei's lip curled up in anger. "I will, I tune my Junk Synchron and my Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro-summon Junk warrior." His Junk warrior then heroically emerged to the field with a total of 2300 attack points.

"If that's the best you've got then you're in trouble." Jack snickered looking back at Yusei's monster.

"I think the only thing in trouble is your Mad Archfiend!" He countered. "Junk warrior send him to the scrap heap!"

Without any hesitation, his Junk warrior lunged forward and destroyed Jack's Mad Archfiend. Jack seemed quite unphased by the attack and didn't seem one bit concerned at the fact that he lost 500 life points.

Lifepoints: Jack - 3500 Yusei - 3000

"It's my turn now!" Jack said as he drew a card. It was obvious that he was happy with the card he had drawn seeing he had a large smirk on his face. "I summon Twin-Shield Defender in defense mode. Plus I'll throw down a little face down for later."

Yusei couldn't help but feel suspicious about the face-down card that Jack had placed. He knew Jack was always on the offense and this move he had just played was so unlike him. Jack was definitely up to something. If he wanted to win he had to figure out what it was and fast.

 _'I don't like this at all. It's not like Jack to toy around, he usually cuts right to the chase. What are you planning?'_

"You thinking of giving up already?" Jack teased. "You can if you like."

"I summon my Speed warrior and now his 900 attack points are added to my Junk warrior!" He continued, ignoring Jack completely. "But you know that already don't you Jack? It's the same combo I used back in the Satellite to get security off your back. If it weren't for me and my Junk warrior you might still be rotting in the facility."

"What do you want a thank you?" Jack sneered derisively. "Well, you're not getting one."

Yusei scowled at his reply, Jack really was being an ass. "Now due to my Speed warrior's special ability, his attack points are doubled. So say goodbye to your Twin shield defender!"

"And you can say goodbye to half on your junk warriors attack points." Jack pointed out. "Now see by destroying my Twin Shield defender you activated its special ability. Bet you're glad that Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to save me."

"Really?" Yusei questioned. "Because you've left yourself wide open for an attack!"

 _'Just as long as that card stays face down.'_ He thought to himself, noting that Jack's face down card could be a trap waiting to be sprung.

"I've been waiting to do this since our last duel Jack!" Yusei said bravely. "Junk warrior attack him directly!"

Lifepoints: Jack - 1900 Yusei - 3000

Jack's life points dropped down to 1900 however it seemed as if he couldn't care less. Unexpectedly a sly smile formed on his face. "Remember how you said you saved me Yusei?" He began.

"Yes?"

"Well, the whole thing was a set up to get me closer to your runner," Jack explained grinning widely. "And that dragon card of yours was an added bonus."

"That is a lie!" Yusei shot back, clearly refusing to believe a single word that he said. It couldn't have been true, he knew that the friendship he had with Jack was real. Hell, Martha had said that the two boys were closer than brothers and inseparable from the age of five.

"Wishful thinking Yusei!" Jack sneered. "See I knew exactly what your Duel runner was capable of and when I saw an opportunity I took it."

Just hearing Jack continue to talk made Yusei feel sick to his stomach. It was as if he was telling him that their whole friendship was one big lie. Jack sure knew how to hurt him, his words cutting deeper than a knife. All the good times they had shared together flashed back through his mind. It scared him just to think that even though there were lots of fond memories he never really knew the real Jack. He had been fooled the whole time.

"They say the truth will set you free," Jack smirked, noticing the disheartened look on Yusei's face. "But in this case its gonna cost ya and by activating my Space Gate Trap card you're never going to get your precious Stardust Dragon Card back. Yusei once this duel is over I'm sending you back to the Satellite where garbage like you belongs and with my Space Gate Trap card in play, I'm about to kick this duel into overdrive! You see with this card for every time you attacked me I got a Gate Counter and thanks to you I'm already up to two! This reminds me of the time when you helped me in the Satellite. Sure you thought you were doing the right thing but in fact, all you did was set yourself up for disappointment just like now."

"I guess I don't have any other option, but to lay a face down." Yusei murmured.

"And now your Junk warriors attack points return to normal," Jack noted. He laughed cockily as he spun his duel runner around. "This way i can see you!"

Yusei sighed in frustration, he had honestly heard enough of Jack's talking. "Just make your move already!" He demanded impatiently.

"Eager for me to end this are you?" Jack mocked. "Well don't think it's gonna be as quick as I drive because I plan on taking my time picking you apart. When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never left the Satellite. It's my turn! I play my Speed fusion speed spell. Now since I have four-speed counters I can activate its ability and fusion summon a monster that will have you quaking in your seat. I summon Multiple Piece Golem! Golem send his Speed warrior in for a permanent pit stop."

"In that case, I activate my defense draw trap card" Yusei replied. "And with it in play, all the damage you made will your little Golem go to zero and I get to draw a card."

"Not bad!" Jack grinned, sounding quite impressed. "Here I am thinking that you've thrown in the towel, but I guess there's still fire in you after all! Too bad this moves gonna extinguish any hope you had of winning this duel or of getting your precious Stardust Dragon back. He threw his head back and laughed. "Now then Yusei, this is when things get interesting. By using my Golem's special ability I can break him down and summon the two fusion monsters that are in my Graveyard. It's kind of like recycling which is something you know all about living in that dump of a tunnel you call home. Now I can activate my Medium Piece Golem's special ability which allows me to summon Small Piece Golem to the field."

"That's quite the rock collection you have there," Yusei commented sarcastically.

"Well Yusei, you know that I've always believed in the saying the more the merrier and if you think things are crowded now wait till I summon out this guy. The tuner monster Dark Resonator! Now I tune my Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem to Synchro summon my most powerful beast. Yusei this battles about to move into the fast lane. Now feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"That's your most prized possession!" Yusei pointed out.

"You got that right!" Jack nodded. "I only use it on special occasions and I don't think they get any more special than this. I wanted my Dragon to defeat you, but then I thought of a more fitting conclusion."

Yusei grimaced upon hearing Jack's words, there was only one "fitting conclusion" that he could think of. Jack's wanted to use his own card against him, to crush him with his own Stardust Dragon. He knew Jack wanted to make him feel the pain, the agony, the uttermost humiliation when he suffered at the hands of defeat.

"So by sending my Space Gate Trap Card to my graveyard." He continued. "I can bring a new monster to the field that will make our little trip down memory lane much more memorable. Say hi to my tuner monster Sinister Sprocket! He looks small, but he's got friends. Big Friends! Now I tune my Sinister with my Small and Medium Piece Golem to summon your destruction. He look familiar? He should! After all, this is your Stardust Dragon!"

There was a bright flash of light and within a few seconds, Stardust Dragon appeared. It rose up high in the air, spreading its magnificent wings. A shower of glitter rained down from its body. It was breathtakingly beautiful, the most beautiful any duel monster could ever be. "It's been much too long," Yusei sighed in awe.

Jack laughed at the sight of seeing the two duel monsters facing each other again. "You wanted Stardust Dragon so bad, well here it is! It's just like they always say. Be careful what you wish for."

Yusei bit his lip in vexation, he was in a tight spot. He was never one to give up a fight, but now all the odds seemed against him. How could he possibly win when he had to face both Jack's Red dragon archfiend and Stardust Dragon? He had to think of something and fast or it would all be over...

* * *

 _ **I hope that everyone has enjoyed my latest update. If you are enjoying this story please make sure to review. :)**_


End file.
